


The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight

by MapSap



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, End of the World, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, please give this a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapSap/pseuds/MapSap
Summary: Yeosang and Seonghwa, and the end of the world.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight

"Hyung," his voice called out, "I'm scared."

Seonghwa tightened his hold on the smaller boy and planted another kiss on his head. "I know, baby. It's okay, everything will be okay."

Another rumble travelled through the earth, and the apartment shook with the force of it. Crashes and screams could be heard from the near distance, but both boys tried to tune them out and only focus on each other. Nobody had expected the world to end so fast after the first earthquake

It had only happened eight months ago; a small innocent earthquake was the only warning they got. Now the earthquakes were tearing cities apart and killing thousands of people. A power never felt before suddenly became the new normal. Buildings collapsing in on themselves, towers knocked over, and even mountains were breaking apart.

It had scared both boys into meeting again after a year. With all of their acquaintances gone, or too unimportant, they only had the other left. It was almost funny, how they had been each other's for most of their lives, how promises of 'until the end' were made and broken apart by arguments and different aspirations.

How they were alone together now.

It was almost as if earth was trying to tell them that they should have never broken up, that they were supposed to be one.

Seonghwa and Yeosang. Yeosang and Seonghwa. Not Seonghwa, and Yeosang.

But nothing lasts forever, right?

Days spent in the warm sunlight on Seonghwa's bed, quiet conversations, coffee dates. It was all over now. Replaced with dark skies, fear, and suffering. So much suffering.

The earthquakes soon turned into tsunamis, tornados, and whatnot. And then, when almost everything was gone, when almost everyone was gone, came the comets. Crashing into earth with an unstoppable force, cities made flat to the ground, destroying all that was left, causing fires that burned whatever was left.

That was where they are now, comets hitting earth, while it burns around them. This is the end, and they both know it.

"Hyung." Yeosang called out, trembling in Seonghwa's arms. They were seated on the floor of Seonghwa's apartment, the place that was the closest to home right now. It had been their home at one point in time, more than a year ago. It was home when they were together, now it was simply an apartment.

Instead of replying, Seonghwa carded his hand through the others brown locks, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Seonghwa-hyung, I'm so happy that I'm with you right now. Until the end, right hyung? Together until the end."

Seonghwa couldn't stop the tears from falling, and he did a bad job at hiding his sobs, at hiding his fear. The older boy heard Yeosang start to cry as well, tough it was hard to hear over the rumble of the earth.

_Together until the end._

A promise they made years ago, when they were still in love and happy. When they still had a future. It was a painful reminder of what they used to be, and what they could have been.

The earth might end in a few moments, these might be their last moments alive, but at least they would have each other.

_"I love you, Hyung!"_

_"I love you too."_

"Together forever, and ever, Sangie."

He wonders if Yeosang even heard him before the building is collapsing. He holds a little tighter as they fall,

And he never lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'If the world was ending' and this mess just came out


End file.
